1. Field of the Invention
A lighting unit is suggested for a vehicle, whereby a part of the lighting is supplemented by a connection lens.
Indicators in the exterior mirror are particularly considered.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional exterior mirrors have a design allowing the mirror head to be folded backwards in relation to the mirror base, by hand or driven by a motor, in the direction of movement of the vehicle. In addition, the mirror glass bracket can normally be positioned in the mirror head from the inside of the vehicle. A perfect view is thus ensured for the driver, which results in better road safety. Many exterior mirrors comprise an indicator, which is provided on the front side of the mirror housing in the direction of movement. For road users who are next to or behind the exterior mirror, the indicator can generally not be seen, or only insufficiently. Additional LEDs are therefore used, which radiate along the direction of travel, and are integrated on the outermost edge of the exterior mirror in the indicator.
According to ECE regulations, an additional flashing light in the exterior mirror should light up a region beginning from 5° from the longitudinal axis of the vehicle, up to 60° to the longitudinal axis of the vehicle in the opposite direction of movement.
A variety of solutions for indicators in the exterior rear view mirror is known from the prior art. Indicator modules are integrated into the housing of an exterior mirror in the process. According to the design, these indicator modules contain optical fibers, reflectors, printed circuit boards, lenses and cover glass and illuminants. LEDs are increasingly used as illuminants due to the known advantages.
An embodiment is known in EP 0858932. In this embodiment, an indicator module is formed, which comprises a light conductor. The light conductor forms a constant contour with the housing of an exterior mirror. The light of an LED is coupled at an end of the light conductor, and transported over the whole length. The radiation of the light takes place over the whole length of the light conductor according to the thickness of the decoupling devices and at the end of the light conductor. It is proved that this solution is insufficient for the optimal illumination of a lighting device. One does not achieve the desired light intensity with the solution of the remote coupling of light, and the transport of 5 to 20 cm.
A lighting unit is known in U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,549, which includes a light conductor element, into which at least one LED protrudes. In this design, the light conductor is divided into several sections, and comprises a recess along its longitudinal extension. Due to the recess in the light conductor, the latter is weakened in its stability, and/or the external constant surface of the light conductor is disturbed by an elevation. Since the light conductor material is optically clear, the light coupling point can be seen from the outside, which disturbs the harmonic impression of the light conductor.
A brake light is known in DE102005038154, whose light conductor sections are partly connected to an optical element.